


我的猫不爱吃蔬菜怎么解

by PeachesCarrots3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesCarrots3000/pseuds/PeachesCarrots3000





	我的猫不爱吃蔬菜怎么解

“蔬菜，吃掉。”  
Steve严厉的声音响起，Tony只好灰溜溜的坐回座位上，眼睛死死盯住面前盘子里绿油油的西兰花和散发奇怪气味的紫甘蓝，幽幽的叹气：“我真的不想吃怎么办……”  
平时能把人宠上天的Steve在这件事上总是格外坚持，他继续把盘子往Tony面前推，语气不容置喙：“听话，吃掉它。”  
餐桌周边坐着的一干复仇者们一边咀嚼自己的食物一边看戏，脸上带着期待精彩后续的表情。  
Tony的两只猫耳耷拉下来，贴在柔软的棕色卷发上，显得很没精神。终于，于心不忍的Bruce放下手里的勺子打圆场：“算了算了，Steve，一次不吃也没关系吧……”  
“这怎么行？！”看热闹不嫌事大的Clint顿时嚷嚷起来，嘴里还含着没有咽下去的汉堡，一副绝对不能放过的样子，“一次都不行！Stark这个人就不能对他放松一次警惕，否则就会有第二次第三次。”  
Tony瞪大眼睛，刚要反驳就听到Steve开口：“这次我同意Clint说的，Tony，在吃蔬菜这方面我不知道被你骗过多少次了，每次你都说这是最后一次，结果呢？”Steve耸耸肩，一脸无奈，“最后一次永远都是下一次。”  
Tony垮下脸，小声嘟囔：“也不是每次都骗你，上回不是吃了嘛……”  
Natasha叉子一放，打断道：“上回？Tony，上回要不是我为了盯着你吃完那几根该死的菠菜，我也不至于在Fury的会议上迟到。”  
听到这儿的Tony看着大家坚定的眼神，便知道自己实在是躲不过去了，两眼一闭，把盘子里的蔬菜一股脑倒进嘴里，匆匆嚼了几下就囫囵咽下去了，惊得Steve急忙伸手顺着他的背：“Tony！你……”他看见Tony的尾巴不停的晃动着，紧紧的缠上了他的手腕，一副马上要英勇就义的表情。  
Steve看着他鼓起来的包子脸，有些好笑，于是把人抱进怀里，亲了亲，安慰道：“咱们每天只吃一点点好不好，就只吃一点点。”  
众复仇者集体翻个白眼，马不停蹄的离席。

凌晨四点半，Steve莫名其妙的清醒过来，睁开眼，下意识的摸了摸身边的床铺。  
空的。  
他猛地一惊，心脏仿佛突然被一只无形的手攥住了，无数可怕的念头闪过，好像又回到了战后不久，Tony总是做噩梦之后自己就会缩到世界某个角落藏起来的那段日子。就在Steve心慌意乱马上就要按响床头的警报器的时候，突然听到厨房的方向传来一阵不寻常的动静。  
他皱起眉头，轻手轻脚的走到客厅。黑暗的环境下听力不知放大到多少倍的Steve清晰的听到角落的冰箱那边传来的声音。  
再往前走几步，一个模糊的影子团在地上，蠕动着自己的身躯。  
Steve看清之后，无声的叹了口气，一颗高悬的心算是重新落回了胸膛里。  
他又好气又好笑的使劲咳嗽了一声，那个影子狠狠地哆嗦了一下，手里的甜甜圈都被吓到掉在了地上，头顶的一对小耳朵唰的一下竖起来，不安的抖着。  
偷吃贼Tony僵硬的转身，惊恐的表情配上嘴角的糖霜，意外的有些可爱：“Steve？你不是在睡觉吗……”  
“是啊，我要是还在睡觉，你说不准都能把冰箱吃空了。”Steve半靠在流理台上，双手抱臂，“Friday，开灯。”  
啪的一声，客厅和厨房被一盏昏黄的小灯照亮了。  
Tony勉强咽下嘴里的最后一口，眨眨眼睛，讨好的冲Steve笑着，企图蒙混过关。  
Steve叹了口气：“Tony，这么晚吃东西对身体不好，我相信你是知道的。”他像是突然想到了什么，问道，“你这样几天了？”  
“……一周前。”Tony的声音很低，透着很明显的心虚。  
Steve懊恼自己的失察，连续一周了，怀里的人每天半夜爬起来偷吃一而再再而三禁止过多进食的垃圾食品，而自己却毫无察觉的睡到天昏地暗。  
美国大兵打心眼儿里觉得是太过安逸的生活导致了自己感官退化以及Tony半夜的精力旺盛。  
“现在放下手里的东西赶快回去睡觉，两个小时之后跟我一起去跑步。”  
Tony不可思议的听着Steve面无表情的说出毫无人性的话，觉得自己受了天大的委屈，这么大个人了，连口自己喜欢的甜甜圈和芝士汉堡都不给吃，像话吗？  
Tony偷偷瞥了一眼Steve，金发男人眉头紧皱，又摆出了一张严肃的脸，一副不近人情的样子。Tony以前见过太多次他这样的表情了，但两人在一起之后把事情搞到这么严重还真是头一回。  
不对，Tony歪了歪小脑袋，不对不对，这事有什么严重的呢？虽然想不明白，但Steve的严肃脸让Tony有些小小的害怕，他偷偷摸了摸自己的耳朵沉思着，得想个法子混过这一关。  
“Tony，你听到……唔……”  
Steve扭头刚开口，话还没说完，就遭到了强吻。他赶紧托住不顾一切扑上来的人，没想到自己能被成功的撞到后退了两步。  
Steve真心觉得自己的日常训练不仅一刻都不能耽误，还要加强才行。  
Tony一边啃着人家的嘴唇，手一边不老实的到处煽风点火，企图明显得就差写在脸上挂个横幅再吆喝吆喝了。  
当然，我们睿智沉稳的美国队长怎么会看不出来呢，可是他沉醉于Tony美好的吻中，怀里香软的人让他大脑充满了令人感到愉悦的多巴胺，明知道这是个可爱的小陷阱，但此情此景让Steve根本无法停下说半个不字。  
Steve又开始觉得在日常训练加强的基础上得给自己来点抗诱惑力的培训。  
在他脑子里想东想西注意力不集中的时候，Tony已经开始费力地脱两人的衣服了。  
事情的走向变得暧昧起来，但结果在两人心里似乎是明朗的。Tony在撩自家男友的同时，成功的把自己搞得湿答答，狼狈的喘息着，却还是不认输一样撕扯着Steve身上那件衣服，似乎是十分想要在接下来发生的事里掌握主动权。  
“啊！”小穴被突然袭击，Tony扬起脆弱的脖颈，发出一声急促的呻吟，腰也紧跟着软了下去，刚才的气势汹汹一下子不见了，只有可怜巴巴的缠在自家男友的身上接受玩弄的份儿。  
Steve眼前就是突出的锁骨和喉结，他吻了上去，顺势将Tony放坐在台子上，伸手去拿最近的一瓶橄榄油，没想到身下的人抓住他的胳膊，眨眨眼睛，用又哑又软的声音说：“快进来吧，快点。”  
God，Steve用尽了全部忍耐力才忍住一冲到底的欲望，但他不想让Tony受伤，尽管他的小猫咪已经湿的不像话了，就连尾巴尖上的毛不知道为何都是湿漉漉的。  
“乖，Tony，你会受伤的。”Steve不得不承认，这句话一旦说出口就好像某种隐晦的自夸，因为他看到Tony真的翻了个白眼。  
橄榄油亮晶晶的，粘在手指上跟着钻进了Tony的体内。或许是Steve这次表现的太过沉稳，以至于扩张了很久，久到Tony快被手指弄射了，他红着眼圈哼哼唧唧的用大腿去勾Steve的腰，极力勾引这个男人赶快做他该做的事：“不要再用手指了……Steve……”  
后者继续不紧不慢，还笑盈盈地问：“还偷不偷吃了？嗯？”  
Tony急忙摇头，本就摇摇欲坠的眼泪终于承受不住地心引力掉了下来，让他看起来更加可怜：“不了不了，再也不了……唔！”  
小穴终于被一根火热的大家伙塞满了，Steve几乎是连声招呼都没打就顶了进去，破开重重软绵绵的阻碍，到达令身下的人目眩神迷的地方。  
Tony在被进入的时候就已经射出来了，阴茎可怜兮兮的抖着，毛发上沾了黏糊糊的自己的体液，失神的微张着嘴，一副碰也碰不得的样子。  
Steve不打算就这么放过，他弯下腰亲亲Tony的脸，让他回神，一边抽动一边说道：“亲爱的，你要为自己一周的偷吃行为付出代价，那就是每天吃双份蔬菜。”  
Tony眼神刚聚焦，就看到美国队长可恶的笑眯眯的眼睛，他随着对方的动作不断颠簸，声音都有些断断续续：“这……这不就是代价吗……”  
“小傻瓜，这哪里是代价，”Steve得逞的轻笑，“这是你自己送上门的。”

早上，8：30，复仇者大厦。  
“嘿！谁用了这么多橄榄油？”Clint指着瓶子大叫，气愤的嚷着，“前天！前天刚买的！”  
Tony顶着乱蓬蓬的小卷毛，一边咽下嘴里的绿色菜叶，一边含糊不清的装傻：“橄榄油？什么橄榄油我Stark大厦里从来不放任何橄榄油我讨厌橄榄油。”  
沙发上，Steve发出愉快的轻笑，安抚道：“得了Clint，等下我再去买一些好了，我比较喜欢用它拌蔬菜，味道好极了。”说着，他看向Tony气得鼓鼓的脸颊，眨眨眼睛。  
猫咪不爱吃蔬菜谁说没办法的，操一顿就好了，美国队长如是说。

 

End.


End file.
